fairytailneofandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Natsu
Metal Natsu is an evil robotic version of Natsu Dragneel and undoubtedly Dr. Emanuel Klipse's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Natsu. He is also one of the secondary antagonists for the first half in Fairy Tail Neo. Profile and Stats Name: Metal Natsu Origin: Alias: Metal Classification: Robot, Robotic Doppelgänger Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Affiliation: Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Metal Natsu was created in the image of Natsu Dragneel, and is thus mostly built of red and silver metal alloy. Personality Despite being built to match Natsu Dragneel in all aspects, Metal Natsu is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than carefree, impulsive, and valiant, Metal Natsu is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Klipse's mindless robot slaves, Metal Natsu also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Natsu only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Natsu is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Klipse. However, in truth, he carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Fairy Tail's most threatening foes that doesn't use Magic. When facing a foe, Metal Natsu is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Natsu's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Natsu. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Natsu, Metal Natsu is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Natsu in every way. Therefore, Metal Natsu's greatest desire is proving to the real Natsu that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat him once and for all. Despite his many defeats and having his believes shaken, Metal Natsu never gives up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination and will take any means necessary, no matter how many setbacks. As long as Metal Natsu's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Natsu, Metal Natsu will always come back to face Natsu and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Natsu forever, and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Robotic Physiology: * Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Robot Copies Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Former Members of the Klipse Empire Category:Klipse's Creations Category:Antagonist Category:SS-Class